The King and the Surfer
by spikeluver89
Summary: Lacey Miller washed up into Narnia literally after a surfing stunt gone wrong back home. She meets King Caspian and she is thrown into royalty, adventure and not to mention, love. Takes place after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Caspian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'm back! I know you're thinking what the hell am I doing with another story? Well, I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I have been toying around with it so enjoy!**

**Summary: Lacey Miller lives in California where surfing is her passion and her life. She takes the risk of going out in the ocean during the summer to conquer the waves. On a day there is a rip tide she takes the biggest risk and somehow manages up in the land of Narnia. She meets King Caspian who recently came back from being at sea.**

**Pairing: Caspian/OC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON. I only own Lacey and her friends. This story takes place after the Dawn Treader.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lacey**

The sun was out in the clear sky on a hot July afternoon. Of course there was the heat wave that was in effect but that doesn't stop me from enjoying the waves. I swerve through the waves as I continued to surf. I can see other surfers around me but as long as I don't run into them and crash, we'll be fine.

I swam up towards the shore and walked towards my spot with my surf board where my stuff is. I roll my neck to get the kinks out of it as I see my friend Mary running towards me.

"Those waves looked nice out there. I don't know how you manage to do it" she said.

"What can I say?" I asked with a grin. I pulled my long brown hair in a messy bun as I dried myself off. I started surfing since I was ten and ever since then, I don't see how I could give it up. I'm only seventeen years old and just graduated high school. I got my own place for college come the fall. I got a job being a camp counselor during the summer and working at a clothing boutique during the off summer season. I guess you could say my life is pretty much average.

If only I didn't have that missing void in my life. I don't know what it was, but it's been bothering me almost a lot lately.

"Come on the rest of the gang is waiting" she said. I grabbed my things and we headed up towards the food stand nearby.

"Hey guys" I said.

"You were killing it like always" Randy said. He and I are the only ones out of the small group of us that surfs during the summer seasons. Not to mention, he's also dating Annie for about two years now. I have a hunch he's intending to propose soon.

"Yeah I don't think I would be able to do that" Annie said. "How do you do it?"

"Well let me put it this way" I said, reaching in my wallet for some money. "It's not easy but doing it almost my life you'll get use to it."

I walked away to grab some food. I was getting my fries and my soda when I was getting ketchup for my fries, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said and I looked to see it was an old man who had a weird gold eye color.

"No worries at all my dear" he said and he left. I raised my eyebrows at his back as I went back towards my table.

"You okay Lace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm starving" I said as I ate two fries.

"Really because it looked like that old guy was trying to make a move on you" he said jokingly.

"Ew, that's gross" I said, throwing a fry at him.

"Ow I'm hit!" he cried out in mock pain.

"Baby" I mumbled while Mary and Annie were hysterical laughing.

I got in my house later that night was greeted by my cat Sheba who was waiting for food. I dropped my stuff and gave her a can of cat food. I showered and changed into my pajamas. I got settled on the couch and put on some TV.

Sheba jumped on the couch, head butting my hand wanting to pet her. I looked down and saw her topaz eyes looked at me as I scratched her. I don't remember they were being such a color but then again, I normally don't pay attention to the eyes unless there was something wrong with them.

I shrugged off the feeling as I continued my quiet night with the waves outside crashing on to the sand.

The next day was a cloudy day but the waves looked like they were okay and the sun was trying to peek out from the clouds. I was standing on the balcony outside of my apartment that was near the beach. I had on a pair of old denim shorts, my white and pink striped tank top and I was wearing a white button down shirt which I tied up the ends of my shirt into a knot which only showed the bottom part of my tank top.

There was a small breeze but it wasn't like a full blown wind or anything. I saw some people on the beach and a few standing at the edge of the beach. I slipped on my old and rotting converses and headed down the beach where I saw Mary watching the waves.

"Lifeguard said that there's a rip tide out there" she said.

"Really? I didn't notice" I said surprisingly.

"Yeah it started awhile ago and of course you got them out in the water" she said. I looked over and saw the three men surfing in the waves. They were known for surfing in the most dangerous waves in history. I don't know if they surfed while in a hurricane but maybe they've done it in other places but in rip tides like this you would see them out there.

I wouldn't even dare to attempt to surf in a rip tide not even if you would pay me.

"Enjoying the view ladies?" I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw that Dean one of the surfers coming out from the ocean. He had dark brown hair like mine and green eyes. He was tall although I'll admit he may be good looking, but he can be an arrogant bastard.

"I've seen plenty. I'm surprised that you still got the balls to go out there" I said.

"Yeah I mean after all you know how many people got hurt or drowned it" Mary retorted.

"I would like to see you try Miller" he said.

"I would do it but then again I don't want to risk it" I said rolling my eyes.

"What's the matter? The surfer chick is scared of the big waves" he taunted in a baby voice.

"You know for an idiot with the intelligence level of an ape, you were scared of riding out in those waves too" I said.

"Oh really then I dare you to ride out in the rip tide waves" he said.

I took one look at Mary who had fear written all over her face and I looked at Dean and I snatched his board from his hands and walked towards the sea. I didn't even bother taking off my sneakers.

"Lacey don't do it!" I heard Mary cried out. I was already on the board on my stomach swimming out into the ocean.

I swam out further where the waves were starting to go up. I got up on the board and after I gained my balance I started to swerve my board in and out of the waves. I kept this up until there was a bigger wave coming up in the air. I contemplated on whether or not I should tackle it.

Screw it, I rather prove to the Neanderthal on what I can do then swim away. I headed towards the wave but I couldn't scratch off this feeling I was having.

The next thing I knew I felt my body going from side to side. Then I was trying to regain my balance and my body went forward and I somehow managed to land into the water and I couldn't get back up.

There was water going on my legs as I opened my eyes. I was lying face down on the sand and I groaned as I tried to move. I sat up slowly and I can see that I was still on the beach. The only thing was this beach wasn't my beach.

I don't see any people or lifeguards hell I don't see surfers. I looked around and got up on my wobbly legs. I was still in my clothes thank god but I don't have Dylan's surfboard with me.

Where the hell am I?

The water looked crystal clear unlike the ocean back home. The sand was soft as I picked a handful up and it fell through my fingers. I looked up and I could see something that resembled a lot like a building on top of the cliffs.

Maybe there might be someone to help me out. I jogged up the hill to hopefully get some answers.

Okay, whoever said taking the woods as a shortcut in the dark? Very bad idea. Oh wait, that person would be me.

I walked over dead logs and bushes to find out that I was in fact clearly lost. I wish I could yell for help but knowing me, I would have Jason from Friday the 13th on my ass and literally kill me.

I stopped short as I heard a twig snap. I ducked behind a brush that wasn't far from me and peaked out a bit. I saw someone walking around in a lurking way. I couldn't tell whether it's human or not. Only its back was turned so I didn't get a good look.

I took a few steps backwards before I felt my foot hit something and I jumped back only to see it was a rock. I rolled my eyes and decided to walk in another direction.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but wonder where the hell I was. Wouldn't Mary notice I didn't come back ashore? She probably knew by now and is worried sick.

Why would I be here? What is this place?

Just as I was about to continue walking, I felt something around my waist and I tried to struggle out of its grasp but it held on to me tighter.

"HELP ME!" I cried out before a hand silenced me.

"Say one more word and it'll be the last you say it" a voice sneered. I struggled to get out and I was mumbling as someone was carrying me through the woods.

I didn't know where I was going but I was literally in shit's creek.

I felt a huge weight off of me as I fell to my knees. I looked up and saw someone on a horse battling the man that was almost kidnapping me. All I could do was watch in shock as the fight was going on.

What the hell is going on?

The man that took me fell dead on the ground as I couldn't see who was on the horse.

All I could do was sit on the ground, frozen in place with my eye wide in horror as the horse started to walk up towards me.

**A/n: So it's only the beginning for her. Caspian will make his appearance in the next chapter.  
>Also more of Lacey's back story will be explained in this story as it goes along. <strong>

**Hope you guys stick around as I write out this one. I think it'll be awhile before these two get together, you know what I mean. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know if this is worth writing!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, does it look like I own Narnia, but I don't. I do own Lacey so that should count. **

**Chapter 2**

"Don't move" the man said who was on his horse. He got down and made his way towards me. He was tall but he was probably taller than me. He was wearing weird looking clothes that I've never seen before.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped. I wanted to run but I was still frozen on the ground.

"Because you're leg is cut" he replied.

"What are you-?" I asked, looking down and I could see some blood seeping out of my leg. From the looks of it, it didn't look like a bad cut but it wasn't good either.

I saw the man bending down with a cloth in hand as he tried his best to clean up the wound. I sat still as he tied my wound up tight but not too tight.

"Um, thanks" I said.

"You're welcome, what are you doing out here by yourself" the man asked.

"I was trying to find help and I got lost here" I replied, looking around and seeing the guy lying on the ground dead. "Who was he?"

"No one you should be concern about" he replied. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I could say the same to you" I mumbled. As he was about to say something else, I heard another voice coming towards us.

"What's going on here?" I turned to see a dwarf and a badger coming towards us. "Who is she?"

"I didn't get her name" the man said.

"I'm Lacey who the hell are you three?" I asked.

"I'm Trumpkin need I say more?" the dwarf replied gruffly.

"Now you" the badger scolded. My eyes went wide. No way. Animals talk?

"Y-You talk?" I asked incredously.

"Of course I do. I'm Trufflehunter and that is Captain Drinian of the Dawn Treader" it said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just asked her that" Drinian said.

"What he just said but mainly I don't know how I got here" I replied. "And if I remember, animals don't talk in California and by the way, Halloween is not for another three months with those clothes."

"What's Halloween?" Trufflehunter asked.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Where is California anyways?"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. They didn't know about California?

"Is that from the spare oom?"

"What are you on crack?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe we should take her back to the castle" Trufflehunter suggested.

"Are you mad? Surely Caspian wouldn't want to have a guest at this time" Trumpkin said.

"Maybe it'll do him good after all it's been awhile since the king and queen have left" he said. Trumpkin didn't look too happy from what I can tell.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're not from around aren't you?"

_Isn't it that obvious?_ I thought to myself but I kept my mouth shut. "I just want to know where I am so I can go home" I replied.

"You're most definitely far away from home" Trufflehunter said.

"I still don't know if it's a good idea for her to come" Trumpkin grumbled.

"I actually agree with Grumpy on this one" I said as Trumpkin gave me a hard look.

I looked back at the three of them. A part of me wanted to run off and try to find my way back. However, I had no idea where I was and I have no idea what to expect. Maybe if I go with them, hopefully I'll be able to get back home and somehow find Dean's surfboard.

"What do you say then, Lacey?"

I took one look at the small group before I sighed. "Just lead the way" I replied.

At this point, I wondered what the hell I am going to get into.

"How long until we reach this castle?" I asked.

"Hopefully we'll make it out by tonight" the badger replied.

"What were you guys doing out here anyways?"

"You're a bunch of questions aren't you?" Trumpkin said.

"What he meant is that we were just passing by from visiting another town when we heard the commotion" Trufflehunter replied.

I looked at them as we continued to walk on. I had no idea where I was and yet here I am following a man, a talking badger may I remind you and a dwarf to god only knows where. I seriously hope they don't turn out to be some band of serial killers and kill me. Yeah, some imagination I have I know.

Note to self, stop watching documentaries about serial killers.

I didn't even know we arrived in a small town and I saw people all over the place. I looked around as we walked through the streets and I could feel eyes on me as we were going through.

"This is it" Trufflehunter said.

"Whoa" I said as I looked up at the castle. The castle was huge. It had towers and it looked like it was just been built recently.

"Just follow us. We need to get you into the infirmary for you leg just in case."

I nodded as I followed them inside the gates of the castle.

"Well it doesn't seem to look like it's serious but I'm glad you came anyways" the nurse said as she was cleaning my cut.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal I mean it's just a cut" I said.

"You never know around here if it wasn't treated right away, you could've gotten ill and it would've been awhile for you to be well" she said.

I didn't know you could get sick from a cut. But then again, back home medicine had become modern. Maybe this place was different.

"Now all I need for you is drink this" she said, handing me a small vial. I took it and looked at with suspicion. I wasn't sure if it was even wise to drink it.

"Will you calm down, I didn't put poison in it" she said, rolling her eyes.

_Sure that's what you want me to believe _I thought to myself as I sniffed at the tip of the bottle before I took a tiny sip. I felt cherry flavors on my tongue as I drank some of it. I sat on the table as I waited for something to happen. When I looked down at the floor, I saw that my cut was gone and healed.

"How did you do that?" I asked surprisingly.

She chuckled lightly at my reaction. "That's a healing cordial. It heals injuries pretty quickly but it takes a little longer for severe injuries" she replied.

There was a knock on the door down the hall as the nurse got up from her spot. "Excuse me for just a moment" she said as she left the room.

I hopped off the table and looked around the room. What was different that I didn't see machines or anything electronic. From the looks of it, the medicine was seemed to be made by hand.

I'm no doctor or anything but it's just my observation.

I walked around the room, looking at the bottles with weird looking labels on them. I saw books that looked like they were dated back to the Stone Age. I picked up a book and saw that it had old writing on it. I soon started to

"She's resting and she looked better than when she came in" I heard the nurse saying outside.

"I'm anxious to see what she looks like" a voice with an accent said.

"I'm sure she's dying to know who you are your majesty" she said. I heard the door open but didn't look up to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked in a shocked voice. I jumped up and dropped the book and looked up.

I saw the nurse standing there in shock but I noticed a tall man standing next to her. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was taller than me that's for sure. He had dark brown eyes that were amazingly gorgeous and not to mention sexy.

_Hello gorgeous _as I thought to myself as I continued to stare at them.

**A/n: So they meet. More of their intro will be in the next chapter. **

**I'm going to post a picture of what Lacey looks like in my blog. If you want the link, just ask. I'll let you know when that'll become available. I'll also try and attempt to make like a story cover for this story though I've never done it before but you can teach an old dog new tricks, right? **

**Don't forget to review! I was impressed by the first five reviews that I got and the alerts when I got back from my trip. You guys rock! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I do own Lacey so there. **

**Chapter 3**

**Lacey**

_Lacey focus right now. _

_I can't help it, he's too good looking. _

_Right, a good looking stranger in front you and you're eye stripping him, for all you know he could be a killer. _

_Oh shut up. _

_If you say so._

"I'm fine and besides you said that cordial thingy heals wounds up quickly" I protested.

"I may have said that but you should be resting" the nurse chasited me.

"It's alright at least she is moving around" the man said. His accent had a mix of British and Hispanic in it.

"I suppose" she muttered. "Excuse me your majesty." She curtsied and she left.

I stood in the same spot and now the man was staring at me intently. I shuffled in my spot awkwardly as the silence was starting to become unbearable.

"Nice place" I said. Ugh, really, sound anymore dorkier than usual?

"Yes it is" he said, smiling a bit.

"Um, you don't suppose you guys don't have a phone or anything?" I asked.

"What's a phone?" he asked.

"You know those things people communicate" I replied. "Oh I get it you guys don't have phones that's fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I sat on the bed, looking at him.

"Milady, I can assure you we don't have phones" he said.

"So if you don't have phones, then what do you have?" I asked. "Actually scratch that, who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude" he replied. "I'm King Caspian, what's yours?"

"Um, Lacey" I replied, stumbling a bit. "Your Majesty."

"Just call me Caspian" he said with a smile. Even that was gorgeous.

"So if you're King and this place doesn't have any phones" I said trying to put the pieces together. "Am I on some stranded island I don't know about?"

He chuckled lightly before he sat down next to me. "I don't know how to explain this to you" he said.

"Well whatever it is, just come out with it as best as you can explain it" I said.

He looked at me with uncertainty on his face. "Come on I'm sure it can't be that bad" I assured him.

"Alright, Lacey this place is Narnia" he said.

"Narnia?" I asked. "I've never heard of a place."

"That's because it's not exactly where you're from" he said.

"So I'm on some deserted island that's not even near home?" I asked.

"Not exactly" he replied slowly.

"Then where is Narnia?" I asked.

"Narnia isn't on earth" he said but I interrupted him.

"What do you mean it's not on earth?" I asked, jumping up from my spot. "Did I die from that rip tide? Holy crap I think I drowned but if I did drown then I must be in heaven otherwise I wouldn't have survived that wave-"

"Lacey" Caspian said, interrupting my rambling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to whack out like that" I said.

"Whack out?" he asked.

"You know, go crazy?"

"Oh right, crazy sorry" he said.

"How is it even possible I'm here?"

"I know it's difficult and complicated to grasp but I can assure you that nothing will happen to you" he said.

"But how do I get home?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be for awhile. Perhaps you were sent here for a reason" he said sadly.

Oh great not only I was going to be stuck here, but I'm supposedly going to be helping the castle out. But with what that's the question. I do hope to have answers but knowing that I'm probably not going to get it anytime soon, I guess I'll have to stay here. Then again, I don't really have that much of a choice.

"You're not going to do anything to me, aren't you?" I asked warily.

"Of course not I would never do such a thing" he replied.

We'll see about that.

I was lead into a nice bedroom awhile later. The room looked amazing even probably better than mine. There was a big closet on a wall on one side of the room while there was a small dresser on the other side. I saw a king sized bed that was near the balcony with a nightstand. From the looks of it, it was already dark and I missed dinner.

It didn't matter to me since I didn't really have an appetite.

I wandered over towards the closet and slowly opened the door. Inside of it, I saw almost a never ending supply of dresses.

"Whoa" I said.

Dresses lined up the racks as I took a step inside. There were ones with long sleeves and short sleeves. I saw a few gowns that were among them. I had a feeling that someone must've supplied me with the clothes. I guess the outfit I have on wasn't Narnian material.

I walked over to the bed and lied on it for awhile. I stared up at the ceiling as I was trying to grasp on what just happened and how this happened. There was no way I just washed up here from California to Narnia. I do remember falling into the water but after that it just became fuzzy.

Maybe this was a dream. A totally crazy messed up dream that if I would fall asleep tonight, I would wake up back on the beach or a hospital bed.

I wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Well Lace, you got yourself in this crazy mess. Hopefully you'll be able to figure out how to get out of it" I said to myself.

I took off my sneakers and put them in the closet next to a pair of slippers which I discovered there was a few almost too many pairs in different colors. I did discover boots so at least I would have something to wear while I'm here.

I tossed my white shirt on the chair as I would deal with it later. I took one look around the room as I noticed a desk over by the window. I made a note to check it out later. I rummaged through the drawers and found a dark purple nightgown.

I took off my clothes and slipped the nightgown on. It was a nightgown I would wear back home if I own one rather than wear pajama bottoms and ripped up sweatpants. Not that I didn't have a problem.

I made my way over towards the bed and I fell asleep instantly as I tried to grasp my mind on what reason I could possibly be here.

**A/n: OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! This week has been so busy and not to mention I had a bit of a writer's block but it's all good as you can tell. I'll try to update next week. **

**I'll provide a picture of what Lacey looks like hopefully soon. I'll let you know when I update and I'll provide a link to my blog if anything. **

**Don't forget to review! We're near ten reviews and I'm glad you guys liked the last line in the last chapter. I'll try and provide some comical lines when it's necessary. Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>

**P.S. If you have twitter and I have a feeling some of you may have, if you want to follow me, my name is xspikeluver89. Link is provided on the profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I think that's a no shit Sherlock brainer, I do however own Lacey. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lacey**

I slept very restless throughout the night. Half the time, I woke up thinking I was back home but I was only met with the room and its unfamiliar surroundings. I wonder what everyone else is doing. I shook my head and soon fell back asleep.

I felt the sunlight on my face when I woke up the next morning. My eyes fluttered as they tried to get use to the light. I rolled on my stomach but I was met with the cold ground as I fell.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I asked, sitting up. "Damn, I'm still in Narnia."

I had no idea what was going to be in store for me here. I got up and walked towards the balcony and stood on it which I had the perfect view of the ocean.

Why do I have that feeling that this place is going to get stranger and stranger? Maybe it has already and I'm just realizing it.

I don't know anymore.

I headed back inside when I heard a knock on the door. I tossed my shirt on from yesterday over my nightgown in case some creep decides to come in my room. I opened the door to see a maid waiting.

"Good morning dear, the king is wondering when you'll be downstairs for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh um, I just woke up and um, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude I'm just surprised that you're here" I said.

"It's no problem dear" she said kindly.

"Yeah can you tell Caspian I mean, King Caspian that I'll be down there?"

"Sure" she said and she walked down the hallway. I closed the door and leaned against it. I shook my head as I went to find some clothes. All I saw in the closet was dresses and more dresses. I frowned as I tried to find some pants.

I guess I have no other choice then. I picked out a dress by random and went to get ready for the day.

"Okay so what goes on here in Narnia?" I asked. Even saying its name still felt weird. Caspian smiled a little bit as me as we were walking through the gardens as he showed me around.

"Not much recently" he replied.

"No wars or anything?" I asked.

"We did just came back from sailing the seas to find the seven lords" he said.

"Seven lords for what?"

"They used to be friends of my father's before my uncle banished them" he replied.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's alright, we did manage to stop the darkness that was coming in Narnia" he said.

"That's a good thing" I agreed.

I tried to make sure everything was in place as I wore a dark blue dress that I just picked out since technically the women here wore dresses. Me on the other hand, not so much. I mean don't get me wrong the dresses are pretty but I never knew that they would be so uncomfortable and not to mention, I even felt like my cleavage was showing.

"You're not used to wearing them, aren't you?" he asked.

"Isn't it that obvious?"I said. "Back where I am we do have more modern dresses."

"I see" he said. "And your outfit was from your time, right?"

"Yep" I replied.

"If you want, I could ask some of the seamstresses here to fix some other clothes tasted for you" he said.

"Oh no, it's not necessary but thanks I think I can survive wearing these for awhile" I said. He smiled as we reached a garden and we sat down on the bench.

"What else can you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"Well I just turned eighteen awhile ago and I got my own place in sunny California" I replied. "Back on earth, I love to surf."

"Surf? What's that?"

Boy does he have to know about me.

"Surfing is somewhat like sailing only there's no sails or anything. You have the board, the waves and yourself" I replied.

"Really?"

"Yep and it's not easy to do trust me, I've been surfing since I was ten" I said. "I do have one question though."

"Ask away" he said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Caspian stared at me for awhile. "Not that I don't mind being here and all but I've never heard of this place before and I'm pretty sure no one has but is are you sure there a reason why I'm here in the first place?"

"In honesty Lacey I don't know." he said.

"Something's telling me then I have to figure it out on my own" I said.

"Not necessarily" he said. I looked up at his eyes. They look so gorgeous up close I could get lost into them if I wanted to.

"But then who's going to help?" I asked.

"You could always try the Professor" Caspian replied.

"I could. Wait, you have a professor?"

He nodded as he tried not to laugh. "Come on it's not that funny" I said.

"I'm sorry but the way you said it, I couldn't help it" he said.

"It's okay I'll let it slide" I said.

"What else should I know about you?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"What you are as a person" he replied.

I picked up a piece of grass nearby and I started to play with it for awhile. "I'm eighteen and I just graduated from high school which it's a form of schooling in my world and I love to surf as you can tell" I replied. "I moved into my own place by the beach and I hope to start college in the fall soon."

"You live on your own?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah people do that" I replied. "Some men and women do live on their own sometimes."

"Is it safe for you to do that?"

I looked at him with a small weird look. "It's fine, we do have cops and security there" I replied.

Now it was his turned to look at me weird. "You know the police" I said.

I still got the look. "Okay in your world you have guards" I said.

"Oh I see now" he said. I shook my head as I had a small smile on my face.

"Caspian you have a lot to learn about me" I said, shaking my head.

"Ah true but I do believe you're with me as you learn about Narnia" he said.

"You have a point there" I mumbled as I heard him chuckle.

Something was telling me I was going to be on one long ride. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for it.

**A/n: I know I'm horrible. I'm so sorry I took so long in updating! I blame work for giving me five days of work almost back to back the past few weeks and not to mention writer's block. Yeah I hate those too. **

**If you're wondering about Caspian and Lacey relationship, I'm letting it play out for awhile before anything happens. I'm on the search for a picture of what Lacey should look like. I think I forgot to add the color eyes she has so let's say she has hazel eyes. **

**You know what to do! I thank you guys so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia! Yeah right! I only own Lacey but if I did own the rights to Narnia, I would have a hard time picking either Edmund or Caspian. I mean they're both hot and cute but it would still be a hard decision. **

**Chapter 5**

**Lacey**

"Ugly, ugly, ugly but nice color, pretty design; but horrible color" I said as I was going through the closet of clothes later that day. Yes, I am picky when it comes to clothes and it's been like that for years.

Caspian had to take care of things with council meetings or something like that so I was left by myself so I decided to head back into my room. I wanted a tour of the castle so that way I wouldn't get lost but I don't see that happening at the very current moment.

I walked out of the closet and towards the balcony and sat on the railing halfway. I stared out into the ocean and I wondered if it was possible that I could try surfing in the waters. Then again, they don't know what surfing is.

Why must this happen to me!

I sighed heavily as I saw that the sun was halfway up in the sky so I'm guessing it's around noon. I don't have my watch and I don't think there's a clock anywhere to my knowledge.

The sun was hitting my face as I tried to block out from completely blinding me. I heard noise coming from below and I can see Caspian talking to an older looking man in the gardens. I couldn't see who it was since well I was high up and he was on the bottom.

I walked back in my room and looked at the clothes on the bed. There were nice looking dresses but some of them looked horrible. I kept the formal looking dresses in the closet since I may need them sometime in the future. I picked up a dress when I heard a knock on my door. I put the dress down and headed over towards the door where I saw a badger standing by my door.

"You must be Lacey, correct?" it asked.

"Um, yeah" I replied slowly. I know it wasn't Trufflehunter since we've met yesterday.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I'm Rosalie" she said.

"Hi" I said, stepping back to let her in.

"I guess the rumors are true" she said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"That you washed up on to Narnia" she replied.

"Oh well that is true but at first I didn't know it was Narnia until yesterday" I said.

"I see" she said.

"So, um what brings you here?" I asked.

"I work around the castle. I'm also your maid if you ever need anything" she said.

"Thank you but I…"

"I know you're not used to this" she said.

"How long have you worked for the castle?" I asked.

"For awhile, I do have a husband and a child back home. They don't live far from here. It's been awhile since Narnia had peace" she said.

"It was in trouble before?" I asked.

"Oh yes way before you showed up. It survived two wars and I bet you've heard the king recently came back from being out at sea" she replied.

"I heard about that last part" I noted.

"Maybe you'll find out more of its history whenever you talk to Caspian."

"I don't know he seems like he has a busy schedule ahead of him since he does rule" I said.

"Would you like to take my advice?" she asked.

"It depends" I replied. I don't know whether or not it would be a good one or a bad one. I feel that I could trust Rosalie but I don't know her well enough.

"If you ever want to learn more, try the library. They have books about Narnia and its history" she said.

"Oh okay thanks" I said with a smile.

"No problem, dear and may I ask you something else?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What were you going to do with the clothes on your bed?" she asked.

Yeah, how the heck was I going to explain that?

Later on that night after dinner, I excused myself telling Caspian that I wanted to explore some part of the castle since it was huge. At first, he seemed reluctant for me to go exploring by myself. I told him that it wasn't a big deal considering that nothing was going to happen. Deep down and I didn't want him to know that I was a little nervous.

After that, he let me go exploring but told me that he wanted to finish the tour with me tomorrow. I agreed with it reluctantly and we went our separate ways.

I started off by going down one hallway and all I saw were a few guest rooms and an armor room. I left that hallway and headed up a flight of stairs. I reached the next floor and that was filled with more doors.

Maybe I should've taken his advice and waited for Caspian to show me around. I mean he did show me the outside of the castle since it was such a nice day.

I was so hopeless. I didn't know what to do in this world. I did know how to deal with being back in my world since I lived there for my eighteen years that I was there. But then again, I didn't know what was going on since I've been here.

Was my friends alright? Is everything moving normal or did time froze or some weird shit like that? I wish I had the answers but I don't. At times like these, I wish I had something that I would know.

I didn't know where I was until I found myself in front of a set of doors. It looked like it could be either a study or something else. I let my curiosity get to the best of me and I put my hand on the doorknob, twisting it opened. I pushed the door opened slowly and I poked my head in.

Inside the room was a huge library. I pushed the door open further as I walked in. I heard the door closed behind me as I took in the room. The library had a lot of books, well considering it to be a library and all. I saw some chairs and a few tables around.

"I guess maybe this is where I should start looking" I said to myself.

I looked around and walked further. I climbed up a few steps which lead to the shelves. Now, the question was where the hell do I start?

My feet did the moving as I moved along the aisles. I saw that there were books that probably dated back to the old age period or something like that. I couldn't even read half the titles since they looked worn out.

I came across one aisle and there was some feeling like a tug that was pulling me down the aisle. I walked along the aisle and saw that there were a few books in one of the high shelf that caught my eye. I stood on my toes to try and reach it but with my given height, I couldn't reach it.

I jumped up and down to try and grab them but it didn't work. I was close to climbing the shelves when I saw a book lying on the floor. I grabbed it and tossed it at them which only made them go back an inch. Obviously that plan didn't work.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up and grabbed one of the books but when I did that, the other book decided to attack my forehead.

"Ow, what the hell?" I moaned.

"Had trouble I see" a voice said.

I jumped and spun around only to see an old man standing at the end of the aisle. I looked at him with caution since I've never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I guess Caspian had yet to tell you that I'm the professor" he said.

"He did but I don't know your name" I said.

"I'm Doctor Cornelius and you must be our guest the castle has been buzzing about" he said.

"Yeah and I wasn't aware that I was the gossip around here" I said.

"It's not every day someone washes up ashore of Narnia" he said. The professor walked towards me and saw the books in my hand.

"Were you going to read these?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean unless you want them, I just wanted to know about this place and all. You can have them if you want" I replied.

"That won't be necessary" he said. I looked at him confusedly before he continued. "Perhaps I should start telling you about Narnia from the beginning.

**A/n: *Cricket* Um, hi I know I'm super late in updating but I've been crazy busy this past few weeks it wasn't even funny. Not to mention I had serious case of writers' block. And that wasn't fun either. **

**Okay so while I was away from this story, I've found a picture of what I picture Lacey. It's on my tumblr blog and the link is on the profile. At least that was out of the way before I forget. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, leave a review! I know it's not much but it's something. I'll try my best to update next week so we'll see how that plays out. Thank you guys so much for your patience and support, they mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Lacey and a copy of the Magician's Nephew. **

**Chapter 6**

**Lacey**

The professor led me towards a desk behind the shelves in the library. I saw that there were parchments, papers and a few books scattered around or on the desk. And I thought my room was bad back home.

"Sit" he said. I slowly sat down at the desk as he sat on the other side. I feel like this is a memory down lane back in high school at the principal's office for when I got into a fight with Aria Smith over her stupid boyfriend at the time since I was accused of kissing him meanwhile it never happened. In the end, it turned out he was a player so I wondered now who got the last laugh.

"I see that you were trying to learn more of Narnia" the professor said.

"Yeah I mean since I'm stuck here until who knows when or whenever Caspian gives me the boot or something" I replied.

"I don't think he'll be doing that" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It seems that he's very taken by you" he replied.

For once I was speechless. How could he be taken by me when I completely went crazy on not being back home? Then again, I couldn't help but notice how he looked so I'm basically calling myself a hypocrite.

"Um yeah okay but in all honesty, I don't know why I'm here and I don't know what to do here" I said.

"Maybe another prophecy had been made."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"It could be a possibility my child" he said.

"You don't think something's going to happen to Narnia, do you?"

"I hope not" he replied simply.

"So… how did Narnia came about?" I asked, changing the subject.

I made it to my room and I could tell from outside that it has gotten dark out. I changed out of my dress and threw on the nightgown from before and just stared at the ceiling letting my mind wander. Apparently I was brought here for some reason but I don't know what.

My eyes closed for a second before I opened them and shot upward on the bed. Whoever this Aslan person is, he could have a reason or maybe I did die in that rip current.

Ugh, I don't know anymore.

I was about to turn in for the night when I noticed something. I walked over towards the desk that was near the window and saw something in the shadows. I couldn't make it out since it was so dark out. A part of me wanted to go out there and find out, however I was sure that the guards would know if someone was around. Then again, who knows?

I could be seeing things. Yeah, maybe I am going crazy. I could be one of those crazy people who would wind up being alone for the rest of their lives with a bunch of cats.

Yep, I've gone insane.

I woke up early the next morning and I could see the sunlight glowing in my room. I lied on my bed just staring at the window before I got up. I wasn't sure if anyone would be up by now but I guess I could try and get a good look around.

In the closet, I picked out a black and purple dress that of course had a corset with it. I don't know about these things but me wearing a corset? I don't see it happening anytime soon.

I got dressed and just threw my hair up in a messy bun. I left my room and explored the hallway where my room is. I climbed up a few stairs before I reached another floor. I didn't recognize this floor but then again, this castle is huge.

"See something up here?" a voice asked. I jumped and spun around to see that it was Caspian there.

"Sheesh, you couldn't give a warning?" I asked.

"Sorry, I saw you come up here and I just wanted to know where you were going" he said.

"So you think I'm a spy now?" I asked.

"No of course not," he said. "I thought you wanted to see more and I didn't know you were in my wing."

Oh so this was where he stays. I guess I learn something new every day.

"I'm sorry I had no idea, I guess I'll see you later" I said, feeling a little embarrassed. I started to turn away when I felt his hand on my arm.

"It's okay, really" Caspian said. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't mad or anything thank god.

"I had no idea" I said.

"Lacey, you worry too much" he said.

I rolled my eyes but had a smirk on my face. "I met the professor last night" I said.

"I see" he said.

"Wait, were you following me?" I asked.

"No" he replied quickly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well only after I saw you walked into the library and when I heard you and the professor talking, I left" he replied.

"So you were spying on me then?"

"Not exactly" he said.

Why am I acting like a schoolgirl around him all of a sudden? Focus Lacey, you're here until you know something on why I'm here in the first place. Did that made any sense?

"You got any meetings or anything today?" I asked.

"Not this morning, why?"

"Oh um, I don't know I thought well…" I started to stammer a bit like a complete idiot.

"Oh right, I did say I wanted to show you the rest of the castle" he said.

"Oh right" I said.

"However, a thought just came to my head just before."

"What is it?" I asked. Either I have to do something that would require some sort of training or that something came up and he couldn't do it.

"Since you're going to be here, you have to be trained in using weapons" he replied.

"What kind of weapons?"

"Swords and arrows, whichever you have more of the skill" he replied.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean the only thing I'm good at is using a can of mace" I said.

"What is mace?" Caspian asked.

"How should I put it? It's like a can of pepper only you spray them in someone's eyes in case they attack you" I replied.

"Why?"

I chuckled at his expression as we headed downstairs for the dining room. "Well you have to protect yourself somehow" I said.

"I understand but spraying something in someone's eye? That seems…"

"Weird, I know but it's a one way escape to go get help" I said.

"That's true" he said.

Something was telling me that me with weapons is probably not the best idea.

**A/n: Okay so I'm super late in updating this and I'm sorry this came out short and a tad crappy. Try juggling a bunch of stories is never easy but I am trying to update them on time. **

**I'll try to update a few more times before I go back to school in September. I do promise another update hopefully soon so keep your fingers crossed! **

**Don't forget to review! I thank you guys for them even with the response I got from the last chapter I was still amazed you guys waited. Thank you guys once again for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Lacey. I wish I own either Caspian or Edmund or both XD.**

**Chapter 7**

**Lacey**

"No you're holding it wrong."

"How the hell am I holding the sword wrong" I asked irritably.

"You're grasping it on too tight" Trufflehunter replied.

In case you missed it, I am getting sword lessons from a badger and Trumpkin. I thought that was a crazy idea but it wasn't bad so far. I just hope that I don't stab anyone accidentally or purposely. It wasn't my idea though. It was Caspian's when he mentioned it at breakfast this morning. I thought he was crazy when he suggested it. Now that I think about it, he was right.

"You need to hold it loose" he said.

"How come?"

"So that way you won't feel tense when you have to fight" he said.

I looked at him strangely before I loosen my grip on the sword. I still couldn't believe that I was holding a sword. A heavy, sliver and dark red sword that probably weighed more than an anvil or something. Caspian found it in the armor room before he had to attend a council meeting again.

"Okay I want you to try and take a few practice swings but not at Trumpkin" Trufflehunter said in a warning tone.

"Shoot, you just discovered my plan" I said sarcastically.

"Watch it" Trumpkin warned.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it" I said.

I made a few swings at the air for awhile, trying to get the feel of the sword. If god forbid there was some fight I have to be in, I might as well be prepared.

"Not bad, not bad, let's try to have you fight off an opponent" Trumpkin said.

"Are you going to be my opponent?"I asked.

"I think we're going to use something quite different so that way you won't hurt anyone" he said.

I watched him walk away for a second before he came back with something in hands. I realized that he was carrying an old dummy doll in his hands. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"You want me to attack the dummy?" I asked. And no, I wasn't referring to Trumpkin.

"In order for you to attack and defend well, we would have to take baby steps" he grunted.

Easy for you to say. I sighed as I lifted up the sword. I started to swing the sword at the dummy when I heard a noise. I turned around and saw that nothing was there from the sound. It was weird but strange. I turned my attention back on them who had weird looks on their faces when they saw me.

"Are you alright?"

"You guys didn't hear that?" I asked them.

"Heard what?" Trumpkin asked.

I guess they didn't. "Nothing, I must be going crazy" I said to myself.

"Probably" I heard him grumble. I rolled my eyes as I tried to focus on the dummy. Yeah, I never thought I would be even saying that.

I continued to take some practice swings at it until I got the hang of it. It wasn't until Trumpkin decided to duel with me for practice that I did feel nervous about it. I don't want to do anything that might either hurt or kill him.

Maybe I should've taken those self defense courses when I had the chance.

We dueled with one another for awhile. I thought I was getting better until I was outwitted by him. My sword flew out of my hand. I looked at him in shock before I went to retrieve it.

"Okay so I got the sword thing down, now what's next?" I asked.

"Bow and arrows" Trufflehunter said.

"How are they?"

A few hours later and plenty of arrows either on the ground or missing the target on the board, I completely suck at arrows.

"Not even close" Trumpkin mumbled.

"I don't even know why I bother, I mean why should I have to learn this stuff?" I asked.

"It's for your protection and not to mention to be prepared in case Narnia ever has to fight" Trufflehunter replied.

"The only way if we ever had to fight god forbid if some threat or something would happen and I hardly doubt that even would happen" I said.

I picked up another arrow and got it set up before I released it. The arrow flew into a bunch of trees that were nearby. I dropped the bow and offered to go find it since it went in there. I walked into the wooded area for a few steps until I found the arrow. I went to go pick it up when I heard rustling in the bushes.

I sat up from my spot and looked around before I turned my back and started to head back to the grounds. When I was about to leave, I heard the same noise again. This wasn't making any sense. I decided to go and investigate on this.

I started to walk in the direction where the noise was coming from. It sounded like someone or something was trying to make some noise but it was muffled or something but I could hear it very well apparently.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out.

I heard nothing after I stood there for what it seems like a minute. I walked closer to the brushes and knelt down. I didn't hear anything so I decided to move some of the branches away until I saw something that was disturbing.

I gasped and fell backwards as I saw a body in front of me. It was dead of course with the sword sticking out of its chest. It looked human but I saw that it had hooves so I'm guessing it was a faun. I was breathing heavy and I started to freak out.

"Lacey, there you are, we were wondering where you went to…" Trufflehunter said but stopped short. "Oh dear no."

"You know him or knew him?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"He was one of the guards for the castle" he replied.

"Lacey?" a voice said as they came closer. I looked up and saw Caspian running towards us along with a few more guards. He stopped short when he saw the body.

"I found him like that. I swear I didn't do it" I said.

Now I'm talking like I did something. All I did was trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

"I know" he said, pulling me up from the ground and held me close to him. "Take him back to the castle and send guards to patrol the area."

Caspian turned to me and placed his hands on my face. "Were you hurt?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. It's just seeing a dead body up close is really scary than seeing it done on TV" I replied.

"I think you're done practicing for today" he said. "Come, we better head inside."

I couldn't agree with him more.

I was in my room later that afternoon while Caspian waited on the news. I wanted to be alone after what I saw. It was a lot to take in. I mean who knew that this would happen?

Obviously no one did. What if there was a threat coming to Narnia?

The knock on the door made me jump in the air as I went over to answer it. I opened the door and saw that it was Caspian and from the look on his face, the news wasn't that good.

**A/n: I know, I know I'm super duper late. But between Irene and losing power for a week, everything went hectic after that and I just got out of a really bad week and I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. **

**I missed writing Lacey and Caspian and I know you guys do. My first Narnia story is nearly done so I'm focusing on that for a bit. I also got a bunch of Narnia stories waiting to be posted. I know how can I possibly write more? I can't help it ideas come to me out of nowhere. **

**In the meantime, you know what to do! Reviews make me happy and I hope to update soon! Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

***At my friend's dorm in PA back in May, Me and my friend Sara come across two doors.***

**Sara: I wonder what door this is to.**

**Me: *sarcastically* Oh I don't know, maybe that leads to the magical world of Narnia.**

**Sara: OMG really? *opens the doors* this is only the laundry room.**

**See that's proof that Narnia doesn't exist in the real world and I don't own Narnia, I do own Lacey. I wish I own Caspian or Edmund though. I mean, who wouldn't?**

**Chapter 8**

**Lacey**

"It's not good news, is it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not" Caspian replied.

We were sitting on the couch by the window as he came in my room. I was starting to get nervous when he didn't say anything at first. At first I thought it was something I did. But I crossed that out of my mind when I saw from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"From what the professor said, the guard could've been dead less than an hour before you found him" he said.

"I didn't do anything, I mean I heard noises but I thought I was hearing things" I said. "If I would've known…"

"Lacey, there was no way you could've known. If you tried to help, there was no way he would've survived" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's not your fault" he said.

"But still I feel so bad one of your guards is dead" I said.

"I know" he said. "We'll find out what happened but until then, you have to stay on the grounds. I don't want you wandering off."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere anyways" I said.

"It's for your protection. I wouldn't know what to do if anything was to happen to you."

I looked at him and saw that there was something in his eyes but I didn't know what emotion it was. I don't think he could fall for me, could it? Nah, it was impossible. Why would he be with someone who surfs for a living and practically have nothing in common with him?

"I get it" I said. "But I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry I have to put you through this" he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, really" I said. "Things bound to happen."

Not if someone gets killed out of nowhere. But the saying goes, things happen for a reason.

I couldn't get any sleep that night. I don't know why but I just couldn't. It's weird how one minute everything was fine and the next, things changed.

I wasn't even sure if it was a good thing either.

The candle that I lit up awhile ago was still glowing on the nightstand. There were times like now I wish I had a small lamp.

I wish there was something I could do to help out. I know it sounds a bit crazy but something has to be done.

Since I'm up and I know I won't be going to bed anytime soon, I decided to raid my closet. I had an idea in my head as I opened up the door. I reached for the box full of sewing stuff I had borrowed from Rosalie before and I grabbed the pile of fabric that I had found awhile back and I sat on my bed.

Knowing what I learned back in home economics back in high school and from what my grandmother taught me, I started to sew some fabric together and it went on like that for a few hours before I fell asleep.

"Are you sure I did it right?" I asked Rosalie the next morning.

"I've never seen this type of stitching done before but I'm impressed" she said. "I wonder how the king will take of your outfit."

"I don't think Caspian would mind, would he?" I asked.

"I'm sure he won't. I do admit he does take such a liking to you" she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"A girl such full of questions" she replied. "King Caspian has yet to take a lady for a wife."

"I wonder why he's waiting that long" I said.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the one" she replied, hinting something in her voice.

I took one last look in the mirror as I modeled out my new pair of pants I made. I did have a little help this morning when Rosalie came in this morning to wake me up. She was shocked at first that I was even making pants because in Narnia, women only wear dresses. After hearing my reason on how I should have a pair or two made just to have, she helped me finish up the first pair.

"I didn't do too badly" I said as I tossed on a shirt I found in a drawer nearby. I slipped on a pair of black boots I found in the closet and a brown belt over the dark blue shirt that I was wearing.

I thanked Rosalie for her help as I went downstairs for breakfast. I got downstairs and I saw Caspian, Dirinian, and Trumpkin over at the table discussing something when Dirinian looked up but I think he had to do a double take as did Caspian.

"Morning" I said.

"Um, Lacey what are you wearing?" Caspian asked.

"Clothes?" I replied confusingly.

"I see that but your outfit is…"

"Different?" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep last night and I wanted to make a pair of pants just in case" I replied. "You don't mind, do you? Because if you do, it was my idea."

"I don't mind" Caspian said.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if she should be around for this conversation" Dirinian said.

"I'm bound to find out eventually so I might as well hear it from you guys" I said.

Caspian took a deep breath before he spoke. "There is reason to believe that someone from Ettinsmoor somehow got into Narnia and killed the guard" he said.

"Is there proof that it has happened?" I asked.

"A club was found next to the body" Trumpkin replied grimly.

"So does that mean we would be going to war?"

"Not exactly, we may have to travel there to see if we can find someone who did this" Caspian replied. "If they can't prove that one of them committed the crime, then we would have to do something."

"But what? How can you tell that one of the giants did it?" I asked. They looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. "I did my research, and the professor told me while I was talking with him about this country."

Caspian nodded as they went back to discussing it. I sat quietly in my seat while I ate and listened on in their conversation. It was at the point that they mentioned traveling there would be the best option, I offered to go with them. As soon as I said that, Caspian wasn't too thrilled of the idea.

"Lacey I don't think it's a wise idea" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"For one thing, you could get seriously hurt" Caspian said. "Narnia isn't what your world is."

"What does that supposed to mean? I know I'm not from around here, I just thought that I would help out in case something was to go wrong" I said.

"I know and I've appreciate the offer…"

"But you don't want me to go because you're scared that I somehow might get hurt? News flash, I've dealt with being on my own since I turned eighteen. I've left home so I could try and prove to my dad that I didn't need his help or anyone's and I just want to help you guys out. I was brought here for a reason and whatever reason that is, I'm doing it whether you like it or not" I said.

I got up from my seat and took one last look at them before I left the dining hall. I walked further down the hall before I leaned against the wall and rubbed my hand over my face.

I don't get how Caspian wouldn't understand that I can help out and take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself since I was fifteen after my mom decided to leave the family unexpectedly and I moved out after I graduated high school as soon as I turned eighteen.

I didn't need anyone's help and I didn't want to start now.

**A/n: I know an update no longer than a month's wait. I'm in shock, I know. **

**Okay so we're getting to know more about Lacey. She'll reveal more of her home life to Caspian as they deal with issues from the north of Narnia. I do have the Silver Chair so I can take a glimpse and make some notes though I have yet to read the book. It may have some things happening prior to the Sliver Chair. I'm not sure yet we'll see how this plays out. **

**You know what to do! You guys rock and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Narnia; I only own Lacey and any character that wasn't mention in the series at all. **

**Chapter 9**

**Lacey **

I stormed outside of the castle and stood there for a second before I decided to head down to the beach. I've never really checked it out since well, the day I washed ashore on it and I thought I was on a strange land, which I am technically but like I knew then.

I climbed down the steps which lead to the sandy beach. I grabbed a fistful of sand and felt the soft texture of it as it slipped through my fingers. I wish the sand was like this back home. I stared out into the ocean and the sun was shining brightly.

Technically, I wasn't far from the castle so I guess going on the beach wasn't a crime. I dipped my feet in the water after I took off my boots while I rolled up my pants up to my knees and it was cold. I jumped back a little but I went back in and stared out in the ocean.

I don't know why I brought up my past to him. I didn't really bring it up fully but I don't know why I said it. Maybe it was because I was feeling that I was a child when my Dad was raising me and Caspian was being the same way.

Why must everything be so complicated?

I zipped up my boots again and continued my walk. I could feel the breeze as I was walking the shorelines. I felt more peaceful here for some reason. I know that I've been around the beach for most of my life but here, it just feels right.

I started to head back towards the castle when I stopped short as I saw Caspian make his way towards me.

"I knew you be here" he said.

"Let me guess, you thought I would disappear?" I asked.

"Well, no but I got worried when I didn't see you around" he replied.

"I didn't go far" I said.

"Look, Lacey; about earlier…"

"You don't have to apologize for your behavior" I said. "I get why you reacted the way you did."

"You do? Because I do apologize for what I said and acted" he said.

"I know. It's just when you said those things, it kind of remind me of how I was pushed around after my mom left" I said, looking out into the ocean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" he said sincerely.

"It's okay I'm over it" I said, looking back at him.

"I do need to talk to you about what you said earlier, with the giants being up north…"

"Yeah?"

"While I don't think it's a good idea but knowing you being the stubborn one" he said, laughing at little, "I do think that with your assistance, you could come along as we travel up north."

He was seriously letting me go? I wanted to jump up and down but knowing now it wasn't the right time, I was just fine with going.

"You don't think we'll have to fight, do you?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" he replied.

I nodded before I started to head back up to the castle. As I was leaving, I felt something holding on to my wrist and I looked up to see it was Caspian staring at me intently.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Let's head back inside, it might rain from what the clouds appear to be" he said.

I looked up and saw the clouds were becoming grayer. It reminded me of the beach back home when I used to surf before the rain would come. I remember Mom telling me to come inside before I would get drenched and sick. Thos were the good days before everything changed.

I focused my attention on Caspian as he gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand as we headed back up to the castle. The whole time we were walking, he never let go of my hand which I thought it was sweet but yet I wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Okay so I have no idea what to pack for the north" I said.

"Obviously you have to pack weapons, food, water, and not to mention things for shelter…" Rosalie said, rambling on.

"I figured that but I've never gone up the north, well except for Canada but that was for spring break back in high school…"

"I'm sorry Lacey but what is Canada and spring break?"

"Never mind but I have no idea when this is going to happen but I have a feeling it might be soon" I said.

"Fear not dear, the king knows what he's doing" she said.

"I know it's just back home, I've never had to pack for a possible war. I couldn't believe Caspian changed his mind about me coming" I said.

"You want to know what I think" Rosalie said.

"Sure" I said, sitting on the bed.

"I think Caspian reacted the way he did is because he cares for you too deeply" she replied.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Lacey, I've been working in this castle for a few years now, I think I know what love looks like."

"Whoa, I don't think he's in love with me" I said, jumping out of my seat.

"And how would you know?"

"I just know" I said.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Well, no" I said.

Our conversation ended after that. I wanted to deny it but I would never know if he did fall in love with me. I mean how can he when I'm not even from around here?

I was in the back of library later that day, just staring up at the ceiling letting my mind go back and forth from the time I was on the beach with Caspian up until that conversation with Rosalie. I just couldn't believe that she would think that Caspian likes me like that. I mean we don't even know each other that well.

I mean, he is good looking. His eyes were something I could get lost in; he was taller than me that's for sure and his smile. God, I love his smile.

But if I did start to like him more than that, I was afraid of what would happen. I mean, if I did like him as more than a friend hypothetically, what if he didn't return the feelings? What would happen when I go home, if I go home?

I rolled my eyes before I got up from my spot. I headed out of the library and decided to walk around the castle. I headed down the hallway aimlessly as I walked. I needed to clear my mind. I also need to prepare myself for the north.

From what I heard, we were going to leave for the north in a few days. I wasn't sure what to expect when we get there. For all I know, we could go there and find out that this whole thing was a mistake. But then again, it's not every day a dead body shows up in the woods out of nowhere.

I wasn't paying attention when I somehow tripped and smacked myself against the wall, knocking over two swords and a shield that came crashing to the floor. I looked around and luckily no one was around. I picked up the swords and placed them back on the wall. I was going to put the shield back when I noticed writing on the back of it.

The writing appeared to be in script and it looked like it said something. I squinted to get a closer look and it looked like it was some type of prophecy or something.

"_A disturbance will appear in the north_

_A daughter of eve will come to Narnia_

_To help the King and others face them in battle_

_She will have courage to help Narnia gain victory once again."_

Oh that's great, now I have to be in battle with the north? What kind of crap is this?

**A/n: Crappy prophecy but it had to be done. **

**Okay so school and work, not a good combination. It sucks and I have to write a 10-15 page paper for my computer science class that's due at the end of the semester. Ugh, life sucks. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and I present you with this chapter. I'll try and update again. I'm not sure when it'll be who knows, it may be next week. So bare the patience and yeah. **

**Review, review, review! Pretty please? They make me happy and I thank each of you for your continuing patience and support while I slowly but surely update. Also check out my new Narnia story, Lost but Found by Love. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I only own Lacey and any OCs that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 10**

**Lacey**

This was just freaking great.

Remind me how the hell did I get involved in a war? It was no way that would happen. It's impossible.

I stared at the back of the shield for a long time before I actually got what the message was saying. A war was going to happen in the north. But the weird thing was that Caspian didn't mention any war unless something was being planned. But Narnia wasn't for known for planning wars unless it was necessary, I think.

I ran with the shield into the library nearby and I scrambled to find something to write on. Luckily, there was a piece of paper and a quill and wrote the words from the prophecy down so I can try and make sense of this. Even rereading it, I didn't know what to do. I mean, how can I be a help of Narnia if I didn't know what was going on before I came here?

This already sounds confusing.

My mind was made up as soon as I held on to the shield and my feet were dragging me down the hallway. I knew that there was some weird catch to this. But I hoped that it would be good enough for whatever I have to go up against whoever.

I somehow reached up to Caspian's room and I was knocking on the door. I waited awhile before the door opened and I stood in front of him and he was only in his pajama bottoms and shirtless. And he did look hot I'll admit.

Oh holy hell.

This was going to be awkward.

"Lacey, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Oh um, yeah I hope I wasn't disturbing you or anything. If I am, this can wait until tomorrow," I replied.

"No, no you weren't interrupting anything. What were you doing with that shield?"

"I found it and I think there's something you should see," I said, showing him the back of the shield. He took it from my hands and studied it before he pulled me in his room.

"I was walking through the halls and clumsy me, knocked over the shield and the two swords that were on the wall and I went to go put them back up when I found the writing on the shield" I explained.

"You don't think that another war could start?" he asked.

"If they continue to give us more problems then we would have no choice" I replied. "All I'm saying is that we need to go up there before things get worse."

"I know but I do want to do this diplomatically but I'm afraid that it won't be too easy," he said.

"If we have to fight, then we would have no choice but to fight with them. I'm willingly help with you guys in the fighting or whatever," I said.

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do," he said, softly.

"Caspian, you should know by now I can take care of myself," I said.

"I know but I can't help but worry over you," he said.

"I'll be careful blah, blah, blah. Don't worry about me. I'm worried about you getting hurt or something far worse," I said. I couldn't believe I said that. I looked over at him and I could tell he was trying to hide his smile.

"Well, then Miss Lacey, it seems that we may have to double up the training sessions," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked and he simply nodded.

"Then get me on the swords again," I said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, what's so bad about swords? It's not like I'm going to poke you to death or anything," I mumbled.

"It's just when you were practicing with them the last time, that's was when you found…"

Oh right. I'd completely forgotten about that. But I wasn't too traumatized about it. I did feel bad for the poor guard. No one is ever supposed to suffer like he did.

"But I'm okay. Yes, I did have a bad practice after what I found, but I'm okay. I promise you that. Also, I do want to have some sort of deal," I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You teach me how to sword fight and I'll teach you how to surf," I replied happily.

"Surf, you mean swimming, right?"

"It's sort of like that; remember when I told you about it?"

"I kind of do," he said.

"It's harmless fun and besides, we're not going to go for the huge waves. Only the pros conquer the major waves as far as I can remember back home," I said.

"I don't know…"

"Caspian, just think of it like sailing except you'll not be on a boat, only on something I need to find that looks like a surfboard," I said.

"And you're sure it's safe?" he asked.

"It's safe I promise you. On the other hand, if you even do something daring and stupid, then yeah, it would be unsafe," I replied.

He seemed to be in deep thought before he turned his attention towards me. I couldn't help but stare at him. I never knew that his body was so sculpted like that.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I heard Caspian's voice snap me out of my daydream.

"Sorry, spaced out here," I replied, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Did you say something?"

"I said, of course to my surfing lesson," he said.

I beamed a little and to both our shock, I hugged him. He was still at first, but I felt his arms around me as he returned the hug. We pulled away and I could tell he was a little embarrassed. I thought I saw a hint of sadness as we pulled away. Maybe I was seeing things I don't know.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's quite alright," he said.

"I should head to bed; right after I hang this back up," I said.

"I do hope to see you out in the fields after breakfast tomorrow," he said, with a small smile.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be there," I said, winking. "Goodnight, Caspian and sorry for um, disturbing you."

"Goodnight and Lacey?"

I spun around as my hand rested on the doorknob. "It wasn't a problem at all," he said.

I smiled at him as I went to the other side and closed the door. I headed down the hallway and placed the shield back in its place and I shoved the piece of scrap paper in my pocket as I headed up back to my room. I felt my legs were jelly when I reached my room.

When I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed as I kicked off my boots and just lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I found a prophecy about me. I knew I had a reason for being here in Narnia. But what was I prepared for I wasn't so sure.

And I couldn't believe I hugged and winked at Caspian. I didn't even know I was trying to flirt with him let alone in the same room with him, shirtless.

Though I had a feeling I threw him off guard, I knew I made the right decision to go to his room and let him know what I discovered. But I didn't know that he was going to be like that. All, shirtless, with a nice body and I was staring at him like that like a drooling dog.

Oh Lacey, what are you getting yourself into?

**A/n: Okay so I knew that was out of nowhere, but I had to add it in there. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to resist him? That's what I get for not working on my paper. **

**Okay so with the holidays coming up for me, I'll be a bit busy. Not to mention hell month is coming up, which means end of the semester stuff coming up. I'll try and update beforehand, if not them you'll know why. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I can't believe we've reached up to 35 reviews! You guys rock! Thanks so much for your patience and support!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Lacey. Enough said.**

**Chapter 11**

**Caspian (I know, shocker! Anyways, I'll let you continue.)**

"Lacey?" I asked, knocking on her door the next morning. I still didn't hear an answer. I saw the door open and it was Rosalie who was leaving her room.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but Miss Lacey went out to the beach this morning," she said.

"It's alright Rosalie, thank you for letting me know," I said, relief washing over me.

"It's no problem your majesty," she said. She had something in her eyes and mumbled something that I couldn't detect as I headed down the hallway.

I headed outside and walked towards the beach. She had me worried of her whereabouts when I didn't see her at breakfast. This girl was sure something I tell you. I've never met anyone like her. I don't know how to describe her hair, her beautiful eyes, her outspoken and energetic personaility .

"Coming to check up on me?" a voice asked as I looked up and saw her coming towards me. I saw that she was wearing another pair of pants with black boots and a loose shirt.

"Rosalie gave out your whereabouts and I was just coming to meet you," I said.

"I see," she said.

"You seemed distracted," I noted as I stared at her. I never really knew how beautiful she was in the sun.

"No it's nothing, really," she said. "So how about that sword lesson today?"

"You still want to do it?" I asked.

"Of course. If we're going up north and if we have to fight, I do want to be prepared," she replied.

She walked past me and started to head up on land when she turned to face me. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied, jogging to catch up with her.

We swung our swords at each other as the clanged against each other. We moved around in different places as I tried to block her attacks as she spun away from my own attacks. I could see that she was starting to slowly get better after I gave her some lessons.

I saw Lacey stopping as she tossed the sword on the ground and she was breathing heavy.

"Maybe we should stop for awhile," I suggested.

"I think a little break would be fine," she said.

I was surprised a little that she agreed. We put our swords on to the side as she took the canteen and took a sip of water before she passed it to me.

"I have to admit something," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Since when did you become a good sword fighter?" she asked.

"Probably since I was a boy, why?"

"I don't know, it could be me or the fact that you're better than me," she said.

"You have improved I can tell you that much," I said.

"You think?" she said, letting her hair loose as she tried to fix it. Her hair looked long and she put it up in a messy bun quickly.

"You haven't meet Edmund then," I said.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"He was one of the old kings and queens of the golden age," I replied.

"Wait, there were more than one?" she asked.

"He and his siblings came here to Narnia to defeat the White Witch during the hundred year winter she put Narnia through. They ruled Narnia for fifteen years before they went back home until they came back to help me defeat my uncle," I explained.

"You had to defeat your own uncle?" she asked incredulously. I nodded as I remembered that time in my life.

"I don't think I would ever do that," she said.

"My uncle was a tyrant ruler of Narnia. The telmarines took over Narnia years before the Kings and Queens of old came back. But then after they left, only Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace came back to help me find my father's friends," I said.

"How long ago were they here last?" she asked.

"A couple of months ago, I know that I'll never see them again," I replied.

"Why? Did they get banned from here or something?"

"Aslan doesn't do that but Edmund and Lucy have learned a lot but it was their last time being here for good. I may be lucky if I see them again in Aslan's Country for when the time comes," I replied.

Lacey nodded in understanding. "You don't think that will happen to me, once we done with whatever we have to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I've never met anyone who's so curious about all of this," I said.

"Hey, you tried being washed up on some strange land and you tell me how it feels," she said swatting my arm.

"I don't think I could imagine," I said.

She smiled softly before she looked down on to the ground. I don't know what made me do it, but I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. She looked up with a surprised look but she also had a small smile on her face. I saw her jump up from her spot and walking over to grab our swords.

"Shall we?" she asked, tossing my sword as I caught it.

I nodded as I got up from my spot on the ground as we finished our training.

"How soon do you want to depart to the north?" Dirinian asked as we gathered for a council meeting.

"We should go within two to three days," one of the council men replied.

"But sire, it would take awhile to gather an army if war was to arise," the other man said.

"While I do agree, I do think we should leave in three days so that we can prepare for something just in case," I said.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"How wouldn't it be wise? One of my guards was killed and the body discovered in the woods. Do you want us to go in as a surprise attack?" I asked.

"All I'm saying is that knowing them, they're going to strike again like before," the elder council man pointed out.

"So you're saying we should go less than three days? I don't see how much of a difference it would make," Dirinian said.

"Now gentlemen," I intervened before it got too badly. "All of you have good valid points. I suggest we go up there to see what's the situation first before it gets to that point in a few days. We'll gather a small army but in case we do go to war, we'll send a message to send more men up in the north."

It was quite awhile before we all agreed on the idea. As the men were leaving the room, Dirinian pulled me aside so we can discuss options on how we get there. We were going to travel by horses and have a small group coming with us.

As we were departing for the night, I was making my way towards Lacey's room. I hadn't seen her since dinner and I told her I would give her an update on the situation.

But as I was climbing the stairs, I suddenly realized that if she was to come with us, then she would have to be by our side throughout this journey and she would have to be prepared. But I was also worried for her. What is she got hurt or killed? What if she got kidnapped or something far worse?

I know it's a risk that she's planning on coming but I do hope that nothing will happen to her since I'm going to be there.

Before I reached to her room, I swore to myself that I would protect Lacey at any cost. Even if I would give up my own life for her.

**A/n: Somebody's got a little crush on Lacey. Would it be more than that and will she share the same feelings? Got to read to find out!**

**This is my holiday gift to you guys and I'm happy to say that I'm done until January 23****rd**** and I'm going to try and update more often so things will happen, I'll tell you that much! **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and great holiday gifts as well! I'll try and update again next week. You guys rock!**

**Happy Holidays and a Safe Happy New Year!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia; I only own Lacey and anyone who wasn't mentioned in this series. **

**Chapter 12**

**Lacey**

I found out from Caspian we were leaving for the north in the next three days. According to the council, they suggested that we should go within a few days with a small army in case a battle was to happen. I don't know but I have a feeling something would go bad.

"Having trouble milady?" Rosalie asked.

"You can call me Lacey you know," I said. "But seriously, I'm getting a little nervous about this trip."

"What makes you think that?"

"For one thing, I'm going to be the only girl going and also a small army is going along with us," I replied.

"I don't think that's a bad idea," she said.

"No I know and I do believe it's reasonable but if we have to fight, I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Lacey. You're going to be in good hands with the King and his crew," she assured me.

Yeah, if only I have that positive energy.

I didn't see much of Caspian after he was in my room. It was starting to get dark out as I tried to read a book. I did get some of my packing done which only consists of extra clothes which were mainly a few shirts and pants. I decided on wearing boots since I didn't want to go anywhere wearing flats or anything.

Suddenly, I got nervous all of a sudden. I put down my book only to sit up from my spot. In all honesty, I was scared about what was going to go down. I had no idea how to fight in a battle let alone in a war.

I was honestly beginning to think about this whole thing. Maybe if I decided to not go, then that would be the least of my worries. But then I started to worry about Caspian if I don't go.

Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?

I heard a knock on my door a second later and I got up to answer it only to see it was Rosalie again.

"Dinner is being prepared," she said.

"Thanks Rosalie, but I don't think I'll be eating tonight," I said.

"Is everything alright?" Are you ill?" she asked.

"I'm not sick or anything like that, I'm just not hungry that's all," I replied.

"Are you sure? King Caspian would be worried if you didn't show," she said.

"Maybe if something can be brought up here? I promise I would eat by then," I promised.

"Sure thing Lacey, try to get some rest," she said.

I thanked her as she left. I closed the door and sighed heavily. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I was already nervous enough about this stupid trip as it is.

I was reading some book I picked from the library I had to sneak out and ran back quickly before I got caught. Trust me, running up those three or four flights of stairs, pick a book and run back here, let's just say it was easier said than done.

Another knock on the door came as I narrowed my eyes towards the door. I put my book down and walked over there. I was prepared to tell whoever it was to go screw off. As soon as I opened the door, I stopped short as I saw Caspian standing in the flesh with a tray in his hand.

"I thought you would want to eat, since I-er; you were missed at dinner," he said, correcting himself.

"I got ratted out, didn't I?" I asked.

"Sort of but not really. I had a suspicion that you weren't hungry," he replied.

"Well, I guess you can come in," I said with a smirk.

After Caspian came in and settled the tray on the desk nearby, he got comfortable in the chair that was nearby the window while I sat in my spot with my dinner.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Well for one thing, you're awfully quiet and something's troubling you," Caspian replied.

He'd had to know sooner rather than later.

"Fine if you must know, I'm a little nervous about our trip," I replied.

"You are?"

"Yeah and before you go all 'you don't have to go if you don't want to' speech, I'm still going with you. I'm worried that if we do have to fight, I'm just afraid that something might happen and that I wouldn't know what to do," I said.

I was picking at my food as silence filled the room. I wasn't sure if it was my tiny confession that made the silence or the fact that Caspian was probably thinking of the same thing. It wouldn't surprise me that it would be both outcomes.

"Lacey, I promise you that nothing bad will happen," he said.

"I don't get how can you say that," I said.

"Are you doubting me?"

"No, I'm just saying that something is bound to go wrong but what I'm trying to actually say is that I'm scared about going into a potential battle," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

That's it? That's all I'm getting? What's up with that?

"But still Lacey, I promise nothing will happen to me and to anyone. Especially you," Caspian said.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry but I just can't help but worry," I said.

"There isn't to worry about," he said.

I just hope he was right about that.

We talked for awhile as I ate my dinner. By the time I was done, it was getting late. There was still much to do before we head out and I do want to get some rest. What surprised me was when Caspian was leaving, he kissed me on the cheek which if I recall, and he didn't do that before.

As I was trying to get some sleep, thoughts suddenly came to mind.

How was home doing without me? Did my friends notice that I was gone? What were they doing? Did my time still go on without me?

I'd never really thought of that. For the short time I've been here, I'd forgotten my home. I couldn't believe it. It'd never crossed my mind that I never thought about what was going on and how the people there are doing. Especially my friends and family.

While I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but imagine what was home like at this point.

_Back in California…_

"What did the doctor say?"

"Good news is that there wasn't any internal damage to the major organs but the bad news is that whatever happened in that rip tide, it caused her to go into a coma."

"How the hell can that happen? It's all Dean's fault, if he didn't push her into doing it…."

"Hey, we had no idea what the outcome would be. It would've been totally different if she didn't go out there."

"You damn right she would be alive and you know it."

"You're talking like she's already dead."

"I'm sorry but it's just, I can't believe this would happen to her. What did I do wrong?"

"Mary, there was nothing you did wrong. It's not your fault. It was just an accident."

"Did anyone try to call her parents?"

"Her dad is on his way. Annie's trying to get in touch with her mom and nothing yet."

"I just hope she'll be okay."

"Me too," Randy said softly as he hugged Mary while they were in the waiting room at the hospital.

**A/n: Well, long time no see! I'm super sorry I didn't update! I'm horrible I know but things got so hectic and not to mention this chapter gave me a little hard time but I hope I did justice. **

**I did the ending of this chapter the way it is because I want to give a glimpse on what Lacey's world is doing right now. I promise everything will be explained when we reach that part in the road. **

**I hope to update a lot sooner. I'm close to finishing Falling into Narnia but I'm having such a hard time with one part of the chapter that I'm unsure if I should even include that one bit in the chapter. We'll see what happens. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you guys review! Thank you so much for your patience and support. They mean a lot to me!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


End file.
